Rod baffle supports for tube and shell heat exchangers have attracted considerable interest in recent years. These heat exchangers have the advantage of having both efficient heat transfer characteristics and flow properties.
In one prior art rod baffle heat exchanger the rods of two rod baffles are connected their end portions with a frame-like structure of oblique external rods. In another heat exchanger, the end portions of the rods of a rod baffle are sandwiched between two disc-like members to support them, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,165.
Welding the rods of a rod baffle to an outside ring-shaped support rod or to a frame of outside surrounding support rods necessitates bending of outsides rods to the proper shape or respectively warping of outside framework structures due to the heat of welding.